sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Elastic Dog
Sup bitches. It's the Dog here. Lemme tell ya all about how my life got turned upside down. So, it was February 22nd, 2010. Avatar was all the rage and the Winter Olympics were happening. That day, a member on Spongebuddy Mania called Elastic Wasteband found a link for a site called "Spongebob Community." He saw that a person under the guise of "thissitesux12" (later revealed to be tvguy) had been spamming SBM. This pissed him off. So naturally, he joined. His original intent was to troll and cause anger with the members of this SBC. However, things went horribly awry. As in, SBC wasn't too bad. He became drifting away from the wonders of SBM and more into the dark and seedy world of SBC. The people here were pretty great, he thought. Especially Dragiiin123. And they were. Except for that terminoob. Actually, he was alright. I was an asshole at the time, ok? Then, came the second all-nighter in April of 2010. I ended up in a bitter feud over whether noise qualified as music with terminoob. Oh, and that70sguy92 was there. Then, I ended up criticizing Glee. Big mistake. By the time the night was over, I was banned. For two weeks, at least. After that incident, I left and went back to SBM for about two weeks. I was saddened by how a once great fansite had become inactive. So I went back to SBC, naturally, asked to be unbanned, and wala, I was back. Then I went on the chatbox. Only termi was online. I started spamming it up for lulz and he banned me. Nevertheless, I hung around on SBC, hoping for a miracle. My wish was granted. Late in June, termi resigned and left SBC. I was overjoyed, unbanned from the chat, and then we sort of had a party. It was at this time I met ExKizuna, who at the time was roleplaying as Deadpool. We got into a friendly fight with me as the obscure 40s comic character the Dare-Devil. It was fun. Later, I made friends with jjsthekid when we started rambling on about Spongebob deleted scenes. Things couldn't get any better. Instead, they got worse. So, I got involved with this Pokemon hack called "Pokemon Cyanide" with Ex and Dragiiin123 (who is teh best, btw). Ex started asking me to do something simple, which I really didn't understand for some reason. So he got angry and we became mortal enemies. That's when shit got serious. My SBC life was going in a downward spiral. Everyone began to hate me and I myself was becoming an asshole. Then, I began to plan leaving and decided to go out with a bang. I made a few posts that i'm not very proud of at all (find them if you wish) which more or less destroyed me. I was pretty much done with SBC. Until a miracle happened. I was on the chat, banned, when suddenly Ex unbanned me and forgave me. I honestly thought he was joking. But then we made up and we've been tight bros ever since. Around this time, I met Clapmaster, whom I became acquainted with. I also finally got to know Jelly, who i've been aware with since she posted her fantastic art as Spongefifi on SBM. After this it gets really boring. Mostly just made new friends like Old Man Jenkins and met some cool people like Whaleblubber. And it was all fucking worth it. P.S. May add stuff from late 2010 early 2011 if I feel like it. Otherwise, don't fuck with this page. kthxbye Category: Users